Of Both Worlds 2: The Road to Guardianship
by Nyx-Night
Summary: Sequel to Of Both worlds: The Last Guardian. Nyx goes to Dimensions to become a guardian, but her training leads her to Hogwarts where she learns that there's a fine line between work & friendship...OWOC PLEASE READ!
1. Default Chapter

**To understand this story, you're going to have to read the first fic; Of Both Worlds: The Last Guardian. This story is mainly a Harry Potter fic, but its original was a teen titans fic. The first couple chapters won't feature Hogwarts, but it will come i promise! I have to fore-warn you this fic isn't Hogwarts centric but it will emphasize them. Please review!  
P.S. This will probably take place in Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. If i change my mind, i'll let you know! Thanx a bunch! Nyx-Night**

**

* * *

****Of Both Worlds 2: The Road To Guardianship**

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

_"We'll let you know" Raven smiled. Nyx stepped back into the guardians and they disappeared. To what, who knows? A chapter of the girl's life was over and a new one was beginning. A prophecy had been fulfilled and an identity discovered. The last guardian had been found and a hero was revealed. Nyx was a guardian in the making and a revered Titan. A child of both _worlds

It was still all new to Nyx. Her past months in Jump City had been amazing; she had made so many friends and even discovered herself. It had been her home, but now she had a new home; Dimensions Palace. Hidden in its own dimension, it posed a surreal escape from reality. It was here her training would commence and Nyx would journey closer to becoming a guardian. Guardianship wasn't easy, but defeating a guardian wasn't easy either. It was that battle that led to her acceptance. Flame was a guardian, but a traitor all the same. What training exactly consisted of she had no clue. Little did she know it would lead her to another world; and an experience no amount of training could prepare her for.

* * *

**Believe me it's not much to review right now; but i expect reviews on ch. 1! (the real ch.1 )**

**P.P.S. i DON'T OWNHP OR TT BUT I DO OWN THE GUARDIANS AND NYX!**


	2. The Mentor Misfortune

**Of Both Worlds 2: The Road to Guardianship **

**Chapter 2- The Mentor Misfortune **

Nyx slept peacefully in her fluffy bed. The morning rays broke through her lavender curtains and softly cascaded upon her feathery cushion. Sleep was such a good thing she decided, so quiet, so nice…

"NYX! GET UP!" a voice rudely intruded her thoughts. _Dammit Jack, it's the friggin crack of dawn! _The voice yelled again; Nyx ignored it. The door clicked open and Jack walked in. "Nyx, training come on let's go" she rolled over.

"If I close my eyes hard enough will you go away?" she asked groggily.

"No; get up!"

"Nuh uh" he walked over to her bedside and rested his hand on her pillow. Most would've thought this romantic, but not exactly. Nyx would've continued her slumber had it not been for the ice cold sensation creeping up her face.

"Oh my God; Jack!" she shot up blowing stray hairs out of her face.

"Come on, you've got training"

"What today? Can we go to the Bakery again? I'm sure there are some brownies in peril" he laughed.

"Don't think so, you've got meditating to do" she rolled out of bed, obviously confused.

"Meditating eh?"

"No, you'll be meeting with a guru today"

"A guru of what?"

"A guru" He left her and she got dressed. How the guardians paraded around in their tight fitting little outfits, she would never know. She grunted as she pulled on her skirt, one too many brownies she decided. She dragged herself out into the courtyard where Jack was waiting.

"Glad you decided to come"

"Thanks" The two embarked on what would be a long path up the mountain. A very long path. Nyx whined and moaned as they walked the never-ending trail.

"Hey Jack, do you think you could carry me?"

"No, why don't you fly?" That thought hadn't popped into her mind. Jack shot her a sarcastic glare. _Oh don't even, she thought to herself. _They finally reached the top and Nyx collapsed onto the ground.

"Hello my guardian" Nyx groaned. _I swear if he asks me to wax his car I'll scream. _"Are you ready to start your training?"

"Yeah yeah Obi wan, let's go" he looked confused.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind" Jack started back.

"Have fun Nyx" he waved and disappeared. _Why couldn't we do that **up** the mountain! _The guru motioned.

"Come let us walk" he led her through a courtyard of strange plants that Nyx couldn't even pronounce. "So I heard you defeated Flame". She nodded.

"Yeah that's right" he continued.

"And now you expect to become a guardian?" _uh, duh!_

"That seems to be the plan"

"Well I have a lot of training to do" she frowned. He led her to an empty room. "The first task is to bend this spoon, with your mind"

"Okay Uri"

"What?"

"Nothing" he left and Nyx sat staring at that spoon. _No one ever said this was a requirement. _She grinned, _well I could just…_She flicked her wrist and a spark flew from her finger to the spoon, bending it. She grinned satisfied.

"Hey guru, I bent the spoon!" he walked in and smiled.

"The spoon is bent, bent is the spoon"

"Good, now we go to waterfall" The guru led Nyx to a giant waterfall behind his hut.

"Wow how pretty!"

"Good, now we sit"

"Where?"

"Under it" _Under it? Are you serious!_ He led the reluctant girl to the waterfall where she hesitantly sat down. It was cold…very cold. Hours passed in silence and finally Nyx couldn't take it.

"Ok what is this supposed to teach me?"

"Endurance"

"Oh" She became so cold after awhile, she began to hiccup. Unfortunately her hiccups resulted in tiny electric sparks. The guru flinched.

"Stop that"

"I can't"

"Just don't…" it was too late, she sneezed. And with that sneeze came a jolt of electricity. Nyx was immune to it but the Guru, not so much.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" No answer. _Oh great I killed my mentor. _

"Nyx! You did what!" She nodded nervously.

"I gave him a jolt"

"A jolt? You deep fried him!" The rest of the guardians listened reverently.

"Well, yeah" She had never seen him turn that many shades of purple.

"Just go" he looked angry, really angry. She stood up and left the room.

"Jack, go easy on her. You remember how hard training was" Charon tried to comfort.

"Yeah, give her a break" Rhapsody added.

"None of us fried the Guru though!" he put his hand to his head, "what if she's not strong enough?" Carme spoke up.

"Give her time"

Nyx stood by the door, eavesdropping. _Go Carme! I always liked her!_

"She's a mess!" _Hey not fair!_

"She's…refreshing" _Exactly._

"Hmm" she turned to see Jack by the door, oops. "Just go" he said through gritted teeth.

"Bye" she said quietly, slipping into the hall and to her room. She sat on her bed; she never knew she could make him that mad. She heard a knock at the door and Carme walked in.

"How mad is he?"

"He'll be better in the morning, besides there's a way to redeem yourself"

"Resurrect the Guru?" She laughed.

"No, but there's a Gala Ball tomorrow. All the Guardians are going." Nyx glanced down.

"I'm only a guardian-in-training. A git."

"You can go, it would do you good"

"Uh, ok" She smiled and stood up.

"Goodnight Nyx"


	3. A Gala Gone Bad

**Of Both Worlds 2: The Road to Guardianship**

**Chapter 3- A Gala Gone Bad**

Nyx woke the next morning without her usual wake up call from Jack. _Guess he's that mad, _she thought as she dressed quickly and headed into the dining area. The dining room was mostly empty; she headed into the kitchen where she found a chef.

"Hello your guardianship, what can I get for you" she yawned openly.

"Coffee would be nice" he looked appalled.

"We do not serve coffee here; we have tea" she nodded.

"Fine tea will do" he handed her cup of the steaming herbal concoction. She took a sip and gagged. It was bitter, and hot. She carefully put it back on the counter. "Uh, wasn't that hungry anyway" she left the very confused cook back in the kitchen, and headed towards the conference room, maybe someone would be in there. She found Carme and the rest of the female guardians being fitted for their ball dresses.

"Good Nyx you're awake. You need to be fitted" Carme addressed her. Before she could reply, a very stout dressmaker pushed her on to a platform. She winced as the robust woman poked and prodded her with pins.

"You've got big hips" the woman muttered.

"Hey!" she only poked her harder. Nyx kept quiet. After about an hour, the woman was done.

"There, the dress should be ready by this afternoon" Carme nodded and the woman left.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Nyx asked. Charon answered her.

"You can do whatever you want; training is cancelled for today" Nyx cheered happily.

"Yea!" she walked out to go where she loved to go the most; the temple.

**La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La La**

Verse 1:  
Six a.m.  
Radio Playin'  
Stumble out of bed,  
Runnin' out the door  
A brand new day  
Never thought I'd have this feeling  
Never thought I'd get this far  
But I'm okay...

It was days like these Nyx enjoyed living in Dimensions. Just being able to wander around aimlessly. Exploring her new home. She walked into the temple at the top of the mountain. It was old and musty, but quiet. She looked at her portrait, who she was, who she would be. Jack was right, training definitely was not easy. She just didn't feel like this was going to lead her to be a good guardian. After it was over, lives would be in her hands. What if she couldn't handle that? She sighed as she gazed out into the valley.

**Chorus:  
And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
that's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free  
When I fly  
When I fly  
**She thought back to her days as a titan, those were good times. She missed them all, especially Raven. She had never met someone so in control of their powers. She fell asleep thinking about those days.

**Thinkin' back  
When there were days  
I could barely make it out the door  
So much doubt  
Changed my mind  
Change my ways  
Wasn't gonna do this anymore  
I turned around...  
**She woke up after a few hours and gasped; it was dusk. She had been asleep all day. The Ball would be starting soon, and her absence would be noticed. She jumped off the porch and glided through the warm air back into the valley.**  
Chorus:  
And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free  
**She burst through the French doors into the conference room where Carme stood tapping her foot. Nyx smiled sheepishly and headed towards her room. Waiting for her was a complete glamour squad. They quickly got to work, powdering this and plucking that.

**Like a butterfly  
Who lost his soul  
I choose not to hide**

**Anymore...  
**"Are you done?" She asked impatiently. The woman spun her around so she could see herself. Her hair was pulled into an elegant knot at the back of her head, and her makeup emphasized her grey eyes. Ever since she had come to Dimensions, she had stopped wearing the mask. **  
Fly  
Oh Oh Oh  
Fly**

And I fly  
I close my eyes and kiss the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let back, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

When I fly  
When I fly  
When I fly  
When I fly  
When I fly

La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La

The team left and Nyx looked at the dress laid upon her bed. It was silver with beading on the hem. As she put it on she found its strapless feature hugged her tightly. She looked in the mirror, not bad. She walked down the hall where she heard loud chatter coming from hall. The Gala had already started. She walked in, trying not to be noticed. She didn't see any of the guardians, so she kept to herself. She could hear broken pieces of conversation.

"…Have you seen the newest one, Nyx?"

"…Yeah, heard she fired the guardian. Seems to be having trouble with training"

"…Carme only took a month, with the others not close behind" Nyx gasped, so much for making progress. She fumed as she sat down, spying a newspaper near her. It read in big black letters, SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN. She had heard about him, a murder that helped a man named Voldermort. That was in the magical world. She finally found Carme and decided to have a word with her about her training.

"So Carme, how do you think I'm doing" Carme smiled.

"You're doing very well; we're very proud"

"Well I could never be like you" Carme blushed, Nyx continued, "I couldn't train in a month" Carme stopped.

"How did you know?"

"You lied to me; you told me I was doing well! I'm just a screw-up!" Before she could stop her, Nyx left the hall, furious. A man approached Carme; he was elderly with half-moon glasses.

"Hello Albus" Carme greeted him.

"Having trouble with your newest addition?"

"She just isn't responding to her training" He smiled.

"Maybe she just needs some real-world experience", he continued; "With Sirius on the loose, I'm sure Hogwarts would need a protector" Carme smiled.

"That is a good idea"

"Perfect; the term starts tomorrow so have her meet me at Hogwarts"

"Should she take the express?"

"No; I want to introduce her to the students" She nodded. Albus bidded her goodnight and left promptly. She walked up to Nyx's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away" a voice stated flatly.

"Nyx, I'm sorry but you've been given an assignment" The door opened and Nyx peered out.

"An assignment?"

"I'll tell you more in the morning" She left and Nyx grinned. Finally training was going somewhere.


	4. Hogwarts

**I don't own HP! REVIEW! **

* * *

**Of Both Worlds 2: The Road to Guardianship**

**Chapter 4- Hogwarts**

"I'm going where?" Nyx sat in the conference room as Carme explained her newest assignment.

"Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Dumbledore needs someone to protect the school; a murderer is on the loose"

"Sirius Black" Nyx muttered to herself. Carme continued.

"You will be leaving soon. By the time you arrive, it will be evening. The term is just starting; someone will direct you to the Headmaster"

"So I just hang around and…"

"Guard the school" Carme continued, "if you see anything suspicious, investigate" She turned towards Nyx, "You have to remember that this is your job; remember to remain professional"

"Got it" Nyx nodded. Carme handed her a duffle.

"Your luggage has been packed already", she handed her a phone, "we will be in contact frequently" Nyx nodded. "You need to go, but be careful" Nyx nodded and walked out onto the patio.

"Wait, you don't think we're going to let you leave like that?" She handed Nyx a costume, "Put this on" Nyx walked back into a restroom. The outfit featured black tight fitting pants that were a leathery material, and a tight-fitting top. Her scythe was folded to rest on a strap attached to her thigh. Her mask once again masked the eyes of its owner. Nyx walked back to the window.

"Goodbye Nyx"

"Goodbye Carme" She jumped into the warm air and began her ascent. When she reached above the clouds, a portal opened. _This is my stop_, she thought to herself as she disappeared into another dimension. It was a lot colder and darker here. The black uniform blended perfectly with the night. She spied a train traveling underneath her, _better stay up here._ As the clouds cleared away, she found a gigantic gothic castle enveloping the night. _This must be Hogwarts. _She found an open patch of grass and landed. A stern woman awaited her.

"You must be the guardian" she said flatly.

"In training; I'm Nyx" she shook her hand.

"Come, I'll take you to Dumbledore" she led her into the castle. This was no ordinary school, the paintings talked and the staircases moved. They finally reached the office where the twinkling headmaster awaited them.

"Hello Nyx" he said warmly, "welcome to Hogwarts"

"Thank you Headmaster, where are the students?" he laughed.

"They are in the Great Hall, but I must inquire, what are your powers?" Nyx smile and pointed out the window, lightning danced around and promptly stopped with a flick of the girl's wrist. "Very good" he smiled again, "I will take you there myself; your presence will not be kept a secret from the children"

"Interaction decreases fear" Nyx stated the obvious.

"You are very smart, come with me" he led her out of the office and into the hall. They chatted as they walked. "So, have you ever attended a magic school yourself?" he asked.

"No, but my mentor helped my powers develop" he stopped at a door.

"Nyx, do not be alarmed; these children have never seen a guardian before" he opened them ad they walked in. All of the previous chatter stopped as all eyes focused on them. Dumbledore approached the podium with Nyx close behind.

"Students due to the increased security, a guardian will join us at Hogwarts this year. May I introduce Nyx" The students were surprised, the girl was about their age. "Now shall we sort our new resident" Cheers erupted. Nyx looked confused. Dumbledore turned to her, "Just sit on the stool and our sorting hat will decide which house you will stay with" Nyx nervously took a seat and the leathery hat was set upon her.

_Hmm, a guardian eh? Well you're very brave, yes, even have cheated death and fulfilled a prophecy. Your powers both help you and harm you at times. Because you are very courageous, you will be in Gryffindor!_ Cheers erupted as Nyx took a seat with the professors.

"Well it looks like Nyx will be staying with Gryffindor" The feast continued and at the end Dumbledore led Nyx to the common room. "Your things have already been delivered to your room; enjoy your evening" he left her and Nyx nervously walked through the door. All eyes once again watched her; she sat down on the couch and took off her coat. Two red headed twin approached her.

"Oy! Where did you buy those?" one asked; Nyx realized they were staring at her wings.

"Oh, there not bought," she stood up and they gasped as they saw they were attached to her back, "they're real"

"Wicked" the other one murmured. They stuck out there hands, "We're Fred & George Weasley"

"Nice to meet you" a female voice spoke.

"So how did you become a guardian anyhow?" she sat back down and a number of Gryffindors crowded around her.

"Let me start at the beginning" she sighed and began to tell her long story.


End file.
